<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mind of mine. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745557">mind of mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more satisfying to Kiyoomi, not even a well won volleyball match, that can set him aflame like having Atsumu panting underneath him with doe like eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mind of mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yahoo self-indulgent sakuatsu smut for the deprived out there. i've a seat in hell for this but enjoy ‼︎ kudos &amp; comments appreciated ‹𝟹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's under a moon soaked night sky when Atsumu relinquishes all his blood and sweat to Kiyoomi, to let the man take care of him like he deserved to be pampered. With sweat glimmering on his tanned skin after a days worth of well played volleyball, there's nothing they want more than to kiss each other feverishly.</p><p>Not often did they, as professional athletes with tightly packed schedules that left little time for intimacy off the volleyball court, got to slot their naked skin against each other, a string of saliva connecting as they explored each person with greedy hands desperate for closure. </p><p>And for Kiyoomi? He'll never get tired of Atsumu.</p><p>"Come on baby, open up for daddy," Kiyoomi says, scissoring his fingers inside of Atsumu's walls. Atsumu, who's definitely the sensitive one, arches his abdomen up and whines, keening under the feverish touch of Kiyoomi.</p><p>After years dedicated to volleyball with harsh conditioning, his body is in its absolute best. A perfect waist and torso, strong hamstrings and quadriceps, and Kiyoomi's favorite — his pert pink nipples. </p><p>"<em>Daddy,</em> you're taking too long," Atsumu complains, pouting slightly. Kiyoomi, the bastard he is, smirks lazily, pulls his left digits from Atsumu's sex and teases them against Atsumu's tits. They're plump, and Kiyoomi would be lying if he said he didn't harbor such an insatiable lust for the body part. </p><p>Atsumu groans, tightening his legs around Kiyoomi's waist so the right hand fingers stay inside. They've been at it for almost two hours, Kiyoomi lazily fingering Atsumu when the pretty setter twitches and cries under every touch of the wing spiker's.</p><p>"I can take it, just put it in." Atsumu pants, all sweaty, pink tongue peeking out from his mouth to lick his bottom lip. Kiyoomi's eyes darken, and he finally reaches for the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his calloused fingers and sliding them around his girth. </p><p>Kiyoomi flicks his finger for a test against Atsumu's clit, and Atsumu moans like a needy slut for his boyfriend.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>Daddy, </em>you're so big." Atsumu groans eyes rolling in the back of his head when Kiyoomi finally pushes his head pass Atsumu's pussy, the walls struggling to accommodate Kiyoomi's cock. They stay there, hot and naked bodies pressed against each other as they take their final even breathes before all hell breaks loose and the tug of war begins.</p><p>Kiyoomi takes this break to let the sight of Atsumu sink in his mind. Miya Atsumu, shitty attitude aside, was beautiful, even if no one saw it but Kiyoomi. His jaunt limbs are toned and flexible from years of volleyball, arms not too long or too short. They're like carved Adonis himself, every inch of his skin far and mesmerizing. </p><p>Not to mention, those arms deliver some of the nastiest serves Kiyoomi's ever seen in his years of playing volleyball. </p><p>"Did I ever tell you you're gorgeous?" Kiyoomi says airily, tracing lines of pleasure against Atsumu. The skin to skin contact makes Atsumu shiver, and he huffs in annoyance and adoration. Affection didn't come easy to Kiyoomi, but when it did, it raised all hell for Atsumu.</p><p>"Ya told me that when you gave me the promise ring, stupid," Atsumu breathes out, smiling softly as he kisses Kiyoomi's collarbones. </p><p>"Shit," Atsumu curses when Kiyoomi begins to thrust shallowly. </p><p>"I told you so," Kiyoomi grunts out when he places his hands on Atsumu's hipbones, bruising them a deliciously sinful color of red. Kiyoomi smirks to himself, thrusting forward. He's held himself back for too long, and now, he's out for his reward. </p><p>Kiyoomi won't stop at any cost till his little baby boy is a palette of sweat, his cum, and tears. </p><p>With the first thrust, Atsumu is already salivating, pretty pink lips parted so Kiyoomi can slide one of his fingers inside between the molars. He teases a finger against Atsumu's sensitive teeth, pushing into the cheek. Atsumu whines again, little tears stinging at his eyes.</p><p>"Omi, ya so dirty," Atsumu teases against Kiyoomi's fingers, tongue flicking to lick a strip of the digits. His tongue, that's the worst part of Atsumu, the only visible flaw of his that Kiyoomi despised. The muscle was nothing short of a nuisance to Kiyoomi in the bedroom, enticing rather unwanted feelings for him down south that he'd rather keep under wraps. Kiyoomi snarls, pushing his fingers further into Atsumu's mouth as he snaps his hips harder.</p><p>Every time Atsumu bitched or opened his mouth to file a complaint on the quote on quote slow pace, Kiyoomi shuts the man right up by dragging his cock painfully slow against the walls of Atsumu's pussy, letting the man squirm uncomfortably underneath him.</p><p>This, <em>this</em> is where it all comes together for Kiyoomi. For Atsumu, during the day, he's a scandalous and frivolous individual with a lack of remorse for any chaos he causes with a mere flick of his pretty manicured nails. </p><p>But Kiyoomi knows better. He knows that underneath all those cocky smirks and playful insults, Atsumu is a whore at heart. He takes cock like a slut — specifically, Kiyoomi's cock. </p><p>Kiyoomi must be a masochist of sorts he thinks if he finds painfully hot pleasure in relishing in Atsumu's suffering. </p><p>For Atsumu? He feels like he's on cloud nine right now, with the way Kiyoomi is thrusting his hips forward, with the way Kiyoomi's ever so sinful lips are nipping at Atsumu like prey, and with the way Kiyoomi is staring at him with so much <em>love</em> in his eyes. He almost vomits, and wonders if this is what being lovesick feels like.</p><p>"Yer gonna make me come with ya big fat cock, <em>Daddy.</em>" Atsumu moans, smiling faintly against Kiyoomi's fingers. He arches his spine more, so that his tits are on display like artwork in a museum for Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi dutifully obliges, white teeth nibbling at the nipples in front of him. </p><p>"That's the point, bastard." Kiyoomi bluntly states, looking up at his fiancé and never slowing down. With every word spilled past Atsumu's cherry red lips, Kiyoomi thrusts harder, faster, more brutal. His stamina as a pro athlete is a huge benefit on the court, but Atsumu liked the consequences more in their bedroom. </p><p>"How are you always so —" Kiyoomi stutters awkwardly, gesturing in between Atsumu's thighs trying to find the right words to describe Atsumu's vagina because he's a decent mouthed human being who doesn't want to use the words like tight fitting or stretchable to describe his own teammate's genitalia.</p><p>Atsumu, cocky as ever, graces Kiyoomi with a smirk. "What, ya like the way yer cock looks around my pussy? Omi, you're <em>filthy,</em>" he drawls out the filthy, and Kiyoomi slows down. </p><p>He wants to see Atsumu keep begging like this, to beg like a whore for cock. It's the adrenaline rush — the thrill of having someone as pretty and sinful under him, all at his whim. <br/>
<br/>
Kiyoomi knows it's ridiculous, how he, a man not of many words and definitely no skin to skin contact, is burning at the though of touching someone else.</p><p>But he can't help himself, not when Atsumu looks this ethereal, honeyed café skin shining in the sliver of moonlight in their bedroom from the window, fingernails digging into the biceps of Kiyoomi, bathing in all his empty, ravished glory.</p><p>"Come on, I was just playing!" Atsumu pouts, slapping Kiyoomi's bicep. Kiyoomi glares at him, indifferent as ever as he begins his brutal pace yet once more, hell bent on chasing after his high. </p><p>The sounds coming from their room are less than pleasant to outsiders, but Kiyoomi doesn't care. </p><p>"Shut up, whore." The language doesn't phase Atsumu in the least — not at all. If Kiyoomi didn't know any better, he'd say Atsumu found extreme pleasure in being humiliated, degraded, and reduced to nothing but a cockslut. His cockslut.</p><p>Atsumu moans, closing his eyes and letting his nails dig crescent moon shapes into Kiyoomi's biceps as he tries to press his body even closer to Kiyoomi's. It was his craving — and Kiyoomi was more than willing to oblige.</p><p>"Ya, ya, just like that. God Omi, you fill me up so beautifully," It continues like this for minutes, the only noises from the sleeping chambers coming from the two naked bodies.</p><p>With every touch Kiyoomi places against Atsumu, with every etching line of pleasure against the naked honey skin, Atsumu keens, twisting under Kiyoomi. By now, tears are lining his long eyelashes, and heavens, does Atsumu look beautiful like this. </p><p>Kiyoomi wants to kiss him silly, but he's not a man of rushing so he continues, grunting as he thrusts inside. It's not ideal, but it's their own reinvented masterpiece of tug a war. But Kiyoomi's winning with every thrust and Atsumu is crying as he loses his grip on the rope. </p><p>With them, everything is a competition. Even the sex, the oh so mind blowing sex they have as a reward for beating the Schweiden Adlers. There's always a game of tug a war with the two, Atsumu never falling short to make everything a competition. </p><p>Of course, these competitions end up with Kiyoomi victorious most time and ends up having Atsumu ride his cock till his legs are shaking and the setter can't even close his mouth from the blistering aftermath, but that wasn't the point. </p><p><em>"Daddy, </em>I'm close," Atsumu warns, but his voice comes out warbled. Kiyoomi nods, tossing Atsumu's toned legs over his broad shoulders as he buries deeper inside the setter.</p><p>Atsumu lets out a rather embarrassingly lewd noise, but he still opens wider for Kiyoomi to thrust in, spreading his virtually boneless legs even wider as he lets Kiyoomi's cock take refuge in his sex. Kiyoomi groans loudly, thrusting faster as he slides into the warm caven.</p><p>"Daddy, it hurts," he hears Atsumu whimper pathetically, body slightly softening under Kiyoomi. Oh <em>hell</em> if Kiyoomi was going to let things end like this. He reaches his free right hand under and hooks it under the taunt back muscles of Atsumu, forcing the male to arch up and look at him.</p><p>"Come on, come for me." Kiyoomi coos, placing a sloppy, drool messy kiss onto the setter's lips when he can tell Atsumu is nearing. Atsumu is so sinfully stunning under him, Kiyoomi feels like coming undone right inside him, but he'll wait. Not when Atsumu is looking at him through hooded eyes under a veil of eyelashes, begging for release.</p><p>Kiyoomi places a finger gingerly against Atsumu's rosy cheeks, stroking the small translucent tear on the feverish skin. "Tsumu, I know you can do it. Come for me, baby boy. Let <em>daddy</em> fill you up." He coaxes, in desires that Atsumu will oblige like he always did. Atsumu's not quite there, so Kiyoomi has to resort to drastic measures. </p><p>"Come on, you dirty slut. Come for me so I can have you walking around with <em>my</em> <em>children</em>," Kiyoomi throws his head back in arousal when he lands Atsumu's sweet spot, hips never breaking the ruthless pace he's set for himself. </p><p>"Miya, you'd look real pretty with my kids and swollen tits. My poor <em>baby</em>," He coos smoothly, letting his right hand graze Atsumu's sensitive nipples and diving into the abyss of tousled blonde hair. He yanks on it, and Atsumu whines pathetically, teary eyes looking up at Kiyoomi. </p><p>Atsumu shakes his head, "Come inside me, please. Fill ya greedy cock whore up, please, <em>please</em> Omi kun, please <em>daddy.</em>" He's babbling nonsense at this point, but that doesn't matter to Kiyoomi. When the realization of the words hit him, the rope breaks. <em>Oh. </em>Atsumu wants him to come inside him. He wants Kiyoomi, all of him, <em>inside</em> him. That does it. Kiyoomi cums right inside Atsumu's vagina, flooding the walls with his molten cum. Atsumu also cums, and in between them, it's a salty white ocean of their cum together. </p><p>They don't do this often — if often was once a lunar year. Kiyoomi knows the consequences of their impulsive decisions to forgo condoms, he's the one always begging Atsumu to take precautions in respect to their occupation and life. Even if Kiyoomi's nearing thirty, he still doesn't think he could be a father. </p><p>But it's good, the feeling. The feeling that Atsumu trusts Kiyoomi enough to do this, and when that thought intrudes his brain, Kiyoomi smiles faintly, fatigue momentarily forgotten. His cock, as much as it is embarrassing and he'd never admit it to their colleagues or to the public ever, feels like it was made to be inside Atsumu. </p><p>Kiyoomi is generous enough not to collapse on Atsumu right after he's done, sparing Atsumu his weight and rolling over to the empty space on the bed. He props himself up on one elbow, one hand running through Atsumu's tousled hair.</p><p>The position, a rather intimate one, puts him face to face right with Atsumu's, who looks like everything ethereal and heavenly as a human could get. Rosy blush is dancing on his honeyed skin, droplets of sweat making their existence known a cross the expanse of Atsumu's skin. His eyes are glimmering in the moon light, eyelashes shining with little crystallized tears.</p><p>"Hey beautiful." Atsumu's voice shakes, and Kiyoomi can tell the man is tired. Kiyoomi stares at him, staring at Atsumu's eyes, losing himself in the abyss of darkness. </p><p>"You okay?" Kiyoomi huffs, pushing himself up to clean their bodies up. Atsumu groans, not wanting to disconnect his legs from Kiyoomi's abdomen. Kiyoomi stares at him again. </p><p>"Just a little more. <em>Please</em>?" And oh, when Atsumu begs Kiyoomi like that, how could he refuse his baby? Kiyoomi softens, turning to press his back muscles against the silk sheets as he flips Atsumu on top.</p><p>Atsumu smirks, and Kiyoomi can tell the man's getting a power rush just from laying naked on top of him. But Atsumu surprises him once more by softly kissing Kiyoomi's nose.</p><p>"Ya always know how to fuck me right, Omi omi." </p><p>Kiyoomi scoffs softly. "I'm your fiancé, would hope I was fucking my fiancé right." He isn't looking, but he knows Atsumu is smiling against his naked chest. Kiyoomi's lips dance into a small smile, and he, never one for too much words, pulls Atsumu closer to him. </p><p>He knows that Atsumu doesn't need him to verbalize his words to know his feelings. </p><p>Of course, Atsumu was totally lying about snuggling against each other for longer because when Kiyoomi stirs to clean their bodies, Atsumu is like a baby sleeping, knocked completely out with little snores made here and there.</p><p>Kiyoomi wants to swing his leg and boot the setter, but he refrains because he's a good fiancé. So instead of bathing and lathering each other down with lavender scented body soap, Kiyoomi is showering in solitude. Not like he minded. He liked the silent storm after their whirlwind of sex and cum. </p><p>When Kiyoomi returns to the bedroom, white towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, Atsumu stirs. He sits up and yawns childishly, staring up at Kiyoomi.</p><p>"Ya cleaned me? Omi, you're so good to me," he bats his lashes at Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi scowls in disapproval. Granted, he did wipe down Atsumu with a towel before he went in the shower to prevent his hands touching their cum after he just cleaned himself. </p><p>"You're disgusting." Kiyoomi says, standing in front of the vanity to brush out his pompous curls. Atsumu swings his legs over the bed and dances over to Kiyoomi, back hugging him.</p><p>"But ya love me, don't cha?" Atsumu teases, resting his jaw against Kiyoomi's hardened shoulder. Kiyoomi just looks down at him, but it's different than the usual looks. This one, from what Atsumu can gauge, is filled with nothing but absolute adoration and love for him. </p><p>"That unfortunately, I do." </p><p>"What do you mean unfortunately you stupid — <em>mhm</em>!" Atsumu opens his mouth to bitch again, but Omi's beat him to it, closing the distance and pressing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. </p><p>Atsumu melts into the kiss, eager as always and lets his arms trail Kiyoomi's naked upper torso. Kiyoomi stares into his eyes again, and there's mischief glistening in them. Uh oh.</p><p>Atsumu bites his swollen lips, placing his arms around Kiyoomi's neck. "<em>Again</em>?" </p><p>"You're on, Miya." And then Kiyoomi is carrying Atsumu back to the bed, throwing the setter onto the sheets and kissing him feverishly.</p><p>This was going to be a <em>very</em> long night for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>